


Light Wins

by Elthorian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kira Wins (Death Note), Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthorian/pseuds/Elthorian
Summary: Near has Kira right where he wants him. But Light is far brighter than he thought, and nothing will stop Light from reuniting with his lost love and becoming the God he was always meant to be!
Relationships: L/Kira (Death Note), L/Mikami Teru/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Forsight

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the first AU story that popped in my head after watching Chapter 37. The Book of Life is the second. I've been wanting to write this story for a while now. Hope y'all enjoy.

The forty seconds were an interminably long time for Light Yagami. As he got to the ten second mark he held his breath knowing that at any minute something could go wrong. However Light wasn’t the most brilliant mind of his generation for nothing, and he was certain he had read and played Near perfectly. However nothing would be certain until forty seconds was up. 

Light glanced at his watch. Twenty seconds had gone by and he saw Near watching him like a hawk. It took everything in his power not to smirk at the child. This pitiful version of L, had no place confronting him. But Light knew that soon, this problem would be resolved, and Near would pay in every way for his insolence. 

He looked at his watch again, only ten seconds to go. While he knew there was no way for Near to avoid his death, as he knew with certainty Mikami had written it down, he also knew that until the forty seconds were up Near could still order someone to shoot him or some other unforeseen option. It was always the unknown that Light feared and while Near was not L, Light knew that he could still surprise him. 

Only five seconds left. Light had commanded Mikami to grant Matsuda, Mogi, Gevanni, Lidner and Rester a quick death by heart attack. They had not been any great impediment to his plans, and their rewards would be to not suffer. However Aizawa and Near would suffer greatly. 

Forty seconds were up and he and Makami grinned at each simultaneously as the Death Note took effect. Everyone except for Near and Aizawa clutched their chests and collapsed to the ground spasming in their final death throes. 

Near would have stared in absolute shock and horror at Light, however the Death Note had kicked in and he and Aizawa moved to stand next to each their faces blank. Light stretched luxuriously, and then burst into the laughter he had been holding back for so long. The peals of mirth rang out throughout the warehouse lasting for minutes before he calmed down, slowly coming off his high. He motioned for Mikami to come to him and as he had been trained, Mikami crawled to his Lord and Master and nuzzled himself at his crotch.

Light decided that for a job well done the man deserved his reward. Turning to Near and Aizawa he said, “Excuse me for a moment” and hauled out his cock and shoved it down Mikami’s throat and started vigorously face fucking his most ardent disciple. 

Near felt like his mind had been hijacked. He was still physically present but he couldn't do or say anything, except watch in a mix of disgust and terror as Light Yagami proceeded to face fuck the man who had killed them all. 

Light in the meantime was so turned on from the win, that it didn't take him even three minutes before he was blowing his load down Mikami’s throat, who gave him the most sycophantic grin and backed away a few feet staying crouched on his knees like a good disciple. 

Light turned to Near, now that his mind was clear he wanted all the facts. He commanded Near to explain all his plans to him. Light had pre-written Near’s and Aizawa’s deaths for them which read as such. 

“Nate Rivers goes completely still and cannot move or speak until he is commanded to reveal all his plans, which he does. He then listens avidly until the man known as Kira explains how he beat him. Then he takes the knife supplied to him and slits his wrist letting himself slowly and painfully bleed out all over the floor.”

Aizawa’s death was a lot simpler. “Shuichi Aizawa will walk over to the child known as Near and stand next to him unable to do or say anything. When he is given a knife he will slit his wrists and die painfully slowly bleeding out all over the floor.” 

Light had left the names blank and Mikami, his faithful servant had written them down. 

Light listened with avid fascination as Near told Light everything and Light laughed in delight at his opponents genius, although he glared at Mikami for his fuck up as well, who shrank back in terror. The man had messed up but Light had anticipated that something might go wrong. 

Light then proceeded to explain exactly how he had beaten Near. “You see, I anticipated that you might figure out a way around my best ideas. I always moved with the knowledge that at any moment one of my plans might fail. However, long before you even came into the picture I gave Teru Mikami an instruction.” Light held out his hand to Mikami who trembling, handed him a single page of the Death Note. 

Light held up the page to Near and Aizawa. “I gave him this page and told him he was to hide it in a special shirt I had him make. This shirt never left his body or his sight, and hidden inside a secret pocket was a single page of the Death Note. I knew there would be no way for you to search or find it as it never left his person. And it was on this page that I instructed him to write your deaths.” 

“Well except for yours and Aizawa’s. Those I had already pre-written and he just filled in your true names.” Light then pulled out two sharp knives he had hidden in his suit jacket and simply said. “You know what to do.” 

Immediately Aizawa and Near grabbed the knives and slashed their wrists. Light turned around and walked out the warehouse. He did not enjoy the more violent parts of the Death Note, but an example needed to be made, as well as other things. He waited outside until Mikami came out an hour later informing him that both Aizawa and Near were indeed dead. 

Light was not taking any chances however. He walked back inside now that the truly grotesque part was over, and felt both Near and Aizawa’s pulse for at least five minutes, making sure that they were dead. 

Mikami had earlier surreptitiously gathered the two knives in his hands while Ryuk, who was looking around at the carnage with a look of awe on his face, was distracted and Mikami now handed them behind Ryuk's back to Light. 

Light then walked over to the Shinigami and stood in front of him. “Well are you not entertained Ryuk?” he asked. Ryuk nodded vigorously. “I thought for sure you were a goner there Light. I almost wrote your name down in my Death Note.” 

He gave Light an evil look. “After all I'm not going to wait around while you are in prison, but it looks like the fun will go on.” He looked almost disappointed and Light knew that the Shinigami had really been looking forward to killing him. 

Well that made what was to happen next a lot easier, although Light was using all his acting skills to hide the terror he felt. If the book Mikami had found was wrong…

All of a sudden Light drove forward with the two blades into the Shinigami's heart. Instead of passing through they stuck inside and Ryuk gave out a scream of agony. There was a weird popping sound and Light fell down with Ryuk as he collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. 

The light started fading from his eyes and Light keeping the knives embedded in the Shinigami’s corpse, indeed found it had become corporeal. Light diligently kept his hands on the knives and waited for what he knew would come next. 

His insane scheme had worked. It took Mikami months, but at Light’s instructions after going through every book he could get his hands on about Shinigami, Mikami had found one that actually was reputable. It had listed all the facts that most people did not know about Shinigami but that Light and Mikami knew for a fact. 

It was however on the last page they found the most interesting information. Ways to kill a Shinigami. It appeared the owner had found a high ranking Shinigami who had fallen in love with them, and gave away a whole lot of secrets, which the owner of the book had written down. 

The first method was one Light already knew and had used to kill Rem. Most of the others were useless as Light wasn't just interested in killing Ryuk, he wanted to steal the immortality and power of the Shinigami and it turned out there was only one way to do that. WIth silver knives soaked in the blood of one who had slain themselves because of a Death Note. The power would then pass through the blades into the one who wielded them. 

It seemed the myth of silver's potential for killing supernatural beings was indeed based, at least partly, on fact. 

Moments later Light felt a surge of power flooding through him and he saw the red in Ryuk’s eyes start to flicker. It felt like hours but it was actually moments, and then the Shinigami was dead and Light could feel the raw power thrumming through his whole body. 

He could feel the energy building in his back and Light suddenly felt wings bursting forth from his shoulders. These were not the pitiful wings Ryuk had. No these were wings worthy of a God. Massive and pitch black. Light shrugged them back inside. He still had one other very important task left. 

He had told Mikami about his final plan which required the actual corpse of a Shinigami. Two birds, one stone. 

Mikami had initially protested, but Light had made his will clear and his loyal servant would obey. Light gathered the blood of Ryuk and mixed it with some powder he had stored in a vial. 

No one knew but this was the remnants of Rem that he had stored. He had already known years ago that the remains of a Shinigami, even a powdered one, could prove useful and before anyone had found him, he had pocketed several vials of the stuff. 

It turns out according to the book they had found that there was only one way to reverse the death of someone in the Death Note. Light took Ryuk’s pen and dipped it into the inky substance that had formed in the vial. 

He then opened Rem’s Death Note and flipped to the page with the one name he regretted. L Lawliet. With deft accuracy he wrote over, with perfect precision, L’s name. 

It appeared however that like the terms of someone’s death, writing their names like this could also be written with terms about how they would come back to life. 

Light had no need to write trite things about L loving him. He already knew that to be true. No, the one thing he needed to write was thus - ‘L Lawliet will awake with no animosity for Kira and rather will share his ideals and vision from now until forever.’ 

Light waited with bated breath to see what happened next. Minutes passed and Light started panicking internally. His immortal life would be almost worthless without L in it. 

Light stared at his watch and after ten minutes had passed he dropped to his knees in despair. He had failed, and would now have to rule the world as a lonely God forever. 

Mikami came next to Light and tried to comfort him. Light couldn't even summon the energy to snarl at him and push him away. Instead he accepted Mikami’s help and got up, but not before gathering up Ryuk's pen and Death Note. 

He barely had the energy to make a mental note to tell Mikami to come back and collect Ryuk’s corpse. Much like Rems remains he had a suspicion these would come in handy in the future. 

As they made their way towards the door Light averted his eyes trying not to look at the carnage, and as he did so he went stumbling over something soft, and tumbled to the ground. 

A voice, a voice as familiar to him as life itself, suddenly spoke with a note of confusion and weariness, “Light, Where am I?” 

With a gasp of our joy Light turned around to see the person who he had been wanting to bring back almost since the day he had killed him. 

The thin man stared at Light...and Light stared back into the face that had haunted his dreams for three years.

Hair black as night and in its perpetual disarray, skin white as snow and eyes that could piece the very soul. 

L Lawliet lived again.


	2. Sex God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is back but Light isn't sure if his condition will take hold and even if it does, how will L react when he sees Near's body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. I'm trying to keep up with the weekly schedule, but it's not always possible. Fortunately I was able to with this one. Enjoy!

Light scrambled forward unheeding of his new godly status and grabbed L in his arms and proceeded to kiss him frantically, with the desperate need of years of desire. 

When he felt no response he pulled back and he stared into L’s eyes, terrified of what he might see there. Had his condition come true? If L hadn't come back under the terms, he may actually hate Light now more than he loved him. 

However the only thing registering in L’s eyes was confusion. Light suddenly realized that the genius had woken up in the middle of a place he had never seen before, looking at a version of Light who was much older than he remembered. 

Ironically he and Light were now matched almost evenly in age as L seemed to have come back as old as he was when he died. 

Light slowly relaxed his grip and let L stare around the warehouse. This would be the true test of the terms of his resurrection. 

L was staring around in horror at all the corpses lying around, although Light noticed a flicker of curiosity when he saw the corpse of Ryuk. However it was when he spotted Near’s corpse that Light truly started worrying. 

L however didn’t react except to walk over to Near’s body and lay his hand gently on it. Light realized he was very quickly putting two and two together. He turned to Light with an inscrutable expression. 

“Near tried to take you down as Kira.” It wasn’t a question. 

Light nodded. He still knew this could go any which way. L’s eyes were rapidly darting around the warehouse and Light could tell his brilliant mind was analyzing the positions of the bodies as well as who they were. 

A few seconds later L turned back to him. “How much time has passed since you killed me?”

Light felt his breath catch. L was figuring things out far quicker then had expected. 

“It’s been about three years since I tricked Rem into writing your name in the Death Note.” Light felt the anguish in his voice. This was NOT how a God was supposed to be acting. However seeing L standing in front of him, and the results of over three years of desperate research coming to fruition, was overwhelming, even to him. 

L was still looking at him and Light, frantic to know what was going on in his head said “Say something!” 

L was quiet for a few moments longer and then he spoke. “I feel different. And it doesn't make sense.” The panic in Light’s mind shot up. “I know that before I died i was vehemently opposed to you being Kira and your ideology and yet now I can't stop thinking how much I agree with it,”

Light however had known that this would most likely happen. He wasn’t in love with a regular person after all. L was the only person who could challenge him. This was why Light had not added anything changing L’s previous memories. He had fallen in love with L as he currently was and he had no intention of risking everything by changing him fundamentally. It was enough of a risk with the current condition he had set. 

However Light was also determined not to start this chapter of their lives off on a lie. He still vividly remembered how L had looked at him when he had asked Light if he had ever once told the truth. Light never wanted to see that face again. 

And so Light told L everything that happened through the last few years, up to and including his confrontation with Near and his transformation into an actual God. Light wasn’t sure but he could almost swear that L looked impressed. 

The hardest part though was revealing the condition he had L brought back under. He came so close to going back into his old method and lying, but he fought through it and told L everything. Including how broken he had felt when he had thought L wasn’t returning. 

L moved away from Near although he did glance back with a pained look and walked up to Light and hugged him. He shuffled his face into Light’s neck and sniffed. “You smell amazing Light, just like I remember.” 

A massive grin came across the newly minted Gods face. Ever since L had offhandedly remarked how he liked the smell of Light’s cologne, Light had started wearing it everyday, even after L had died. 

L carried on. “I know how hard that must’ve been, telling me the absolute truth. I could always tell when you were lying, you know that Light?” He looked up staring at Light square in the eyes with his piercing gaze. 

This was news to Light. He had always though he had L fooled or at least confused whether or not he was lying to L or telling the truth. But he believed L implicitly. 

Light leaned forward and slowly his and L’s lips met in a kiss that was as soft as it was sensual and Light didn’t do anything except embrace and kiss the man he had missed for so long. 

He would never forgive himself for killing L but he needed to ask anyways———

"Will you ever be able to forgive me for what I did to you, my beloved? I was so caught up in our game I only realised how much I loved you after you had gone." He looked away tears trickling down his eyes. 

L grabbed him by the chin and forced Light to look into his deep penetrating gaze. "Of course I forgive you Light. You have changed and even brought me back. There isnt much more I could ask of you." 

He sniffled and then added "I love you with all my heart and that will never change" He kissed Light again with all the passion of the newly reborn. 

As they slowly came apart L looked back at Near. “Did you really have to kill him? He was like a little brother to me.”

Light looked at L and reminded himself, only the truth. “You knew Near better than anyone L. Do you honestly believe he would ever have stopped hunting me or you if i had spared his life? My only other choice would have been to imprison him and we both know what the better option between the two was.” 

L seemed about to say something else and then with a final look at his protege he grabbed Light’s hand and walked out the warehouse with him, Mikami faithfully following behind them. 

*************

With everyone who even knew a Death Note existed gone, Light and L had time to relax a bit. L had sold off the Kira headquarters and he and Light bought a mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo. The place was a veritable fortress, not that Light needed it but L was still extremely vulnerable and there was no way to bring back someone who had not been killed with the Death Note. 

Light groaned as he shook his head and dismissed all these thoughts from his mind, his sole focus now was his cock buried in L’s tight hole and he fucked him as hard as he could. 

It turns out L was just as kinky and open as Light was in the bedroom and Mikami who had thought to be reduced to a mere acolyte ended up becoming their regular bed partner. 

Not that he was in any way equal to L in Light’s concern, but he was the only other person allowed to fuck L’s insatiable hole as even a God had his limits. 

Currently Mikami had his cock all the way down L’s throat as L sucked him down like the champion cock sucker he had become. If there was one thing that got L off it was being double teamed by Light and Mikami. 

Light bellowed as he started gushing in L’s ass planting his cum as deep as possible. Mikami came seconds later blowing his load down L’s throat. 

If either of them thought they were done they could not have been more wrong. L’s hole was working Light’s cock like magic and Light could hear him slurping away at Mikami’s cock determined to get another load out of him. 

Mikami had very quickly learned that being their sex partner was not all pleasure, and when L got like this, Light knew he was hurting Miakami as the human cock could only take so much, but Light didn’t give a shit. So long as his L was happy that’s all that mattered, although he did make a mental note to give Mikami a break for a day. It wouldn’t help them if he passed out in the middle of a fuck session besides for all the other responsibilities he had on his shoulders. 

Light decided it was time to remind L who was in charge around here and he knew just how to do it. He stopped fucking L and with a distinct effort started urinating in L’s hole. 

He heard L gasp and knew exactly what was going through his mind. L loved being Light’s toilet and he found almost nothing hotter, however he also found it deeply embarrassing and the combination of the two turned him on like very few other things did.

Well except for one thing, Light reached around Mikami and pressed hard on the man's bladder. Immediately Mikami started pissing down L’s throat and Light saw L glare at him and then his eyes rolled back in his head as he swallowed the stream of piss like it was a fine beverage. 

This sight gave Mikami and Light their second wind and before long Light felt himself getting close again. He knew exactly what was needed to send his beloved over the edge. Forcing Mikami to bend backwards while keeping his cock buried in L, Light devoured Mikami’s mouth and stuck his tongue down his throat, going so far down the man started choking, unable to breath. 

Light thrust his tongue down even further and he watched as Mikami blacked out right as he started coming down L’s throat. 

This started a chain reaction with Light blowing his load again and L spraying cum all over Mikami and Light. Light proceeded to lick up every spot of L’s cum and then he shoved the unconscious Mikami off of L and snowballed L’s cum back into his mouth which mixed with Mikami’s cum that was already in L’s mouth. 

The two snowballed the cum back and forth, however as agreed Light always swallowed it all at the end. Then still buried in L’s hole he lay down and gathered L into him. And then bringing out his massive wings he gathered both of them up inside where they cuddled together till L fell asleep. 

*****************

Light had no need for sleep however and he sat up late into the night cuddling L and keeping him safe and warm occasionally fucking L gently in his sleep. L it turns out could sleep through almost anything, although his body always reacted subconsciously to Light fucking him with the most delicious wriggling and moaning. 

The record Light held for fucking L in his sleep was four times and he was determined to break that record tonight. Light gasped as he came again up L’s tight hole and he pushed his cock as far as he could to make sure his cum was buried as deep inside as possible. 

Light’s nose was buried in L’s hair, sniffing it and smelling the sweet strawberry and vanilla scent that always seemed to pervade it, not that Light was complaining. He could feel Mikami turn and fell asleep on the other side of the bed. 

Light still had one problem however. L was still mortal and as Light’s paramour this was obviously an issue for an immortal god. However Light had a plan, not only to turn L immortal alongside him but also to truly cement his ultimate power as a God. It was time to kill the Shinigami King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter especially the sex. Hope you guys enjoy the kink. There will be more in the next chapter!


	3. Plans and Plots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for L to join Light as an immortal God, but Light has some final things to do before he can make that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I meant to post this Wednesday but the week got away from me. Ill try to have the next chapter up this coming Wednesday!

Over the next year Light and L, along with Mikami’s help, were very busy researching ways to kill the Shinigami King. It appeared from all accounts that many people and Shinigami’s had tried to kill the Shinigami King, all to no avail. 

Fortunately the research was a lot of fun, as besides for the intellectual stimulation, they often did it with L impaled on Lights cock for hours, not even fucking, but just enjoying being connected in the most intimate way possible. When L felt like it, Light would have Mikami kneel under the desk and suck L for as long as his beloved wanted. 

L’s favorite thing to do was to force his cock down Mikami’s throat and hold him there until Mikami lost consciousness. Fortunately Mikami was a true pain whore, and he would often cum right before he went under. 

Light would reward him by letting him suck on Light's balls as he was fucking L. 

As fun as this was Light needed to halt L’s aging as soon as possible. And then in an obscure book called ‘Ancient Gods’ Light found a reference to The Knives of Izanami and Izanagi. Izanami and Izanagi were two primordial gods of creation and they were responsible for the creation of everything including the Shinigami. 

Apparently they had left behind two knives on Earth to protect it against even the most powerful of their creations. Unfortunately the two knives had been lost to time but Light was now a God with a fanatical cult following. He had been able to find an illustration of the two knives and had Mikami circulate it amongst his faithful, making sure to let him know that the knowledge of their existence was to be kept only to his most loyal. Light didn’t need someone who wanted to kill him getting a hold of these knives. 

It took a lot quicker than Light had expected, but one of his most fanatical followers, a billionaire architect, found the knives in an obscure private collection. Unfortunately their owner had no intention of parting with them. 

This was easily resolved however and Light smiled as he wrote the man's name down in the Death Note, with the instruction to bring the knives to Light directly, and then kill himself with them. 

*********

Light was sitting on his throne with L mounted on his cock. Light had commissioned special robes which allowed L to sit on his dick and for Light to be able to access L's hole and cock with ease. They writing some names down in the Death Note when one of his guards informed him a man was at the door who matched the description Light had given them, insisting he be able to see Light and deliver something to him. 

Light nodded for them to let the man in and Dan Terrino, the famous artifact collector entered. He walked up to Light’s throne and pulled out both knives. L hissed in warning, but Light stroked him, calming him down and watched as Dan impaled himself on both knives and fell to the ground dead. 

Light waited a few minutes letting the knives absorb the blood and then with a flick of his wrist the knives flew up into a special container he had prepared where they hovered in place. 

A second flick of the wrist and the container flew into a safe that only he and L knew how to access. L turned to Light suspiciously. “So what was that about?”

Light cursed and remembered he hadn’t explained to L about the Death Note inscription he had written to ensure the knives came directly to them. 

He looked at L with all the love he had for his soulmate, and explained exactly what he had done with the Death Note. “You can finally join me in immortality my love. Together we will rule this world for all time.” He had long ago told L about his plans for the Shinigami King and L had enthusiastically agreed. Light knew it wasn’t just about joining Light in his immortality. L had had it out for the Shinigami King ever since he had come back from the dead as he blamed him for Near’s death. 

It wasn’t rational but Light knew his beloved needed some closure and was determined to give it to him. Together he and L would plunge the knives into the Shinigami Kings body and take his power. 

L in the meantime had turned around still impaled on Light and enthusiastically started making out with him kissing Light while slamming himself up and down on Light’s cock, and also working his muscles in the way that never failed to drive Light to distraction. 

Light cursed and started hammering back into L as hard as he could, matching him stroke for stroke. It was in the middle of this that the delegation of leaders from Europe arrived, and Light beckoned for his guards to let them in. If there was one thing that he and L would get off on it was performing for an audience. 

As soon as they entered L’s moans went up in volume and Light spun him around so he was facing the delegation, all of whom looked stunned and shocked at what they were seeing. A few seconds later L started spurting his come all over the delegation who, thanks to having their mouths open in shock, ended up ingesting a lot of it. 

Light glared at them with death in his eyes “Drink it!” 

Terrified the delegation swallowed L’s cum and a second later Light bellowed his pleasure as he came in L harder then he had since their first time together. L’s body seemed to absorb all of Light’s cum so nothing dripped out as he gingerly pulled himself off of Light. 

Light smiled to himself and summoned robes for both of them. These were imperious robes befitting the Gods that they were and they both sat on their mutual thrones as Light called Mikami to bring in towels so the delegation could clean up the thick drops of L’s cum still splattered all over them, 

As soon as they were clean Light waved his hand and wiped their memories till right before they came in the room. While he and L loved the public aspect and humiliation of their fucking, it wouldn't do for the new God of this world to be known as a slut. This way they got the best of both worlds. 

The leaders shook their heads in a dazed manner and settled down for their meeting with Light. They, along with every other world leader, had long ago surrendered to Kira’s unconditional rule, and in return got to keep their place at the head of their respective countries. 

It wasn’t long before they finished up their business and as soon as they were gone L made his way back onto Light’s lap although this time it was just so he could cuddle up into Light’s muscular chest. Light chuckled as he remembered watching the delegate from England sniffing himself, trying to figure out what the pungent smell from his coat had been. 

As they lay together Light contemplated their upcoming assassination of the Shinigami King. 

Light had read many theories about what would happen when the Shinigami King was killed but the common consensus was that, as the cornerstone of the Shinigami world, all the Shinigami would die with him and their world would collapse in on itself. 

Light loved it when a good plan came together. In one fell swoop he would ensure he and L became the most powerful beings in existence and wipe out any and all competition from the Shinigami. 

Even getting to the Shinigami world would be easy as he had received an invitation directly from the King to come and visit over a year ago. Apparently he was curious about his newest addition to the Shinigami pantheon. 

Light had said he would love to accept but he would need to wait about a year for his consort to recover so he could bring L with him. The Shinigami King had readily agreed to this, not realizing that Light needed the year to research how to kill him. 

L was asleep at this point however his back was to Light, and Light could feel his cock nestled between L’s asscheeks. He was about to slide inside of L’s hole when L suddenly shuffled in his sleep and did the job for Light. 

Light who already had L gathered up on his arms groaned as he slid deep inside. He buried his face in L’s luxurious hair as he started thrusting back and forth inside the warm glove that encompassed his cock and made him feel things no other being could. 

As he carried on fucking into L, Light eyed Mikami who was lying on the other side of the bed, clearly pretending to be asleep with a rock hard erection giving him away. Light motioned him over and Mikami slid up on the other side of L, and at a nod from Light slid his cock up alongside Light’s into L’s tight hole. 

It had taken a while but L could now take two cocks simultaneously without even waking up, although he moaned with pure pleasure in his sleep at the extra stretch. The two of them carefully moved together, synchronizing their movements so that they didn’t move too fast and wake L up. If that happened it wasn’t the end of the world, but Light loved the challenge. 

Mikami was looking longingly at Light’s face and Light, being a merciful god, allowed him to move forward and kiss Light with a kiss full of longing and passion for his God. 

L whimpered in his sleep and started coming all over Mikami. Mikami immediately gathered up all of L’s divine cum and gulped it down like the well trained dog that he was. They moved together for over an hour. Light could tell Mikami was dying to cum but he knew better then to dare cum before his God did. 

Light finally blew his load and with a poignant moan of relief Mikami came right behind him. He slid out of L’s hole and barely made it back to his side of the bed before collapsing into a deep slumber. 

Light was already hard again but for now he just let himself relax in L’s tight heat. 

After all tomorrow was going to be a very big day. Tomorrow L would become a God!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed that. As always kudos and feedback are life!


	4. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Light's plans now hinge on this pivotal moment of killing the Shinigami King, and making him and L supreme God's. But even the best laid plans can go awry.

Light woke L up to a thorough fucking however they couldn’t take too long as they had a busy day ahead of them. They showered together and Light made sure to use only the best shampoo and soap as today would be the day his beloved joined him in his immortality. 

L was extra excited as not only would he take equal footing to Light but he would be able to avenge Near’s death. Light held L up against him, L’s back to his chest and hugged his beloved burying his face in L’s shoulder and kissed him softly and sensually. 

L would be a glorious God but Light would miss his mortal body. The beautiful frailty and humanity was part of what made L, and he hoped his L wouldn't change too much. No matter what though he would always love his quirky, perfect lover. 

They got prepared in elaborate clothes. Light wanted to impress the Shinigami King and all indications appeared that he liked it when his subjects venerated him. Also hiding the two daggers would be much easier in the voluminous robes. 

L was extremely unhappy about the clothing, but he understood the need and anything that would get them closer to killing the Shinigami King was worth any sacrifice as far as he was concerned. 

Light was taking no chances and had the two daggers worked into elaborate leather gauntlets that were bound onto each of their arms. At a simple press of a button the daggers would spring forth and bury themselves into their targets. He and L had spent hours practicing together making sure their timing was perfect. 

They both had to embed their daggers simultaneously if they wanted to each get the same power from the Shinigami King. 

The two made their way to the roof of the mansion and Light gathered L into his arms and snapped out his massive wings which seemed to blanket the skies. With a single stroke they soared into the air making their way towards one of the portals. Luckily it was a short flight as the portal was right above Tokyo, but even with the warm robes they were wearing L was shivering as they flew up into the Shinigami realm. 

Fortunately the air inside the realm was stagnant and stale so the cold wasn’t a problem. They soared over a corrupted and bloated landscape. Below them dozens of Shinigami joined them in flight as they flew towards the Shinigami King’s throne. 

The throne stood out in the middle of blasted, barren wasteland although there were hints of ruins which indicated that there had been a civilization here at some point. 

The Shinigami King was about as disgusting as the book had described him. A bloated body suspended in chains with four spider-like appendages and claws at the end that gave him some limited mobility. 

Light gracefully landed a few feet away from the throne and gently laid L down on his feet. L to his credit stood firm and didn’t give away any signs of the cold and fear he must be feeling. Until they had accomplished their goals L was extremely vulnerable and as powerful as Light was, even he couldn’t stand up against all the Shinigami surrounding the King. 

The Shinigami King looked over them with a baleful stare. Light however could read him like a book and even though he was trying not to show it, Light could tell he was impressed with their elaborate clothes and Light’s magnificent wings, which were far larger and more glorious than any of the Shinigami around them. 

In a practiced move Light and L bowed in front of the king. Much as it irked them to prostrate themselves in front of this creature, the King would only allow them to get close if he viewed them as completely subservient and under his control. He had not survived as long as he had without being very cunning and wily. 

“Welcome my newest Shinigami” the King said in a monotonous and harsh voice. “I’m impressed. No one has successfully killed off a Shinigami in millennia and yet you have successfully killed two.” 

It was fortunate that Light’s face was pointed at the ground as an evil grin crossed his face as he thought how he was about to add dozens more to that total. 

“And you have figured out a way to join our ranks” the Shinigami King carried on. “It has been even longer since that has happened.” He gave them a smile filled with condescension and dismissal. “Serve me well and you will see yourself rise through our ranks.”

Light and L stayed in their bowed positions. It was imperative that the Shinigami King thought of them as completely subservient and cowed. 

The Shinigami King monologued for a while constantly stressing how Light and especially L as a mortal, were subservient to everyone and lower then any Shinigami and would be at the bottom of the totem pole for millennia. 

Light exalted inside. The Shinigami King was exactly as he had predicted. His confidence and the fact that he remained unchallenged for thousands of years had made him as arrogant as Light suspected him to be.

The final nail in the coffin would be if the Shinigami King fell for Light’s final trick. In a voice dripping with subservience, Light completely agreed and swore that he would serve the Shinigami King with complete loyalty and fealty for as long as the Shinigami King reigned over ‘his’ world. 

Light had to be careful with how he phrased this. As a God he was bound by certain things and an oath could actually bind him in ways he never was as a mortal. He had discovered this the hard way when he casually promised one of his followers that he would reward them handsomely upon completion of a task. 

As soon as he had said those words Light had felt a weight settle upon him and knew with the knowledge of a God that he was now bound to this oath. Luckily he had not promised anything outrageous to the follower, but Light had learnt a valuable lesson from this. 

His vow to the Shinigami King had been crafted painstakingly, every word thought through to make sure the Shinigami King would think he was bound in fealty whereas it would actually just be an empty promise. 

The real trick here was on the word ‘his’ world. Light’s intent was on Earth whereas the Shinigami King would hear it as reference to the Shinigami King’s realm. 

As the Shinigami King had no hold on Earth this vow was essentially worthless. It was all about semantics and Light had played around with oaths for weeks discovering exactly where the limitations lay. The more specific the oath and the more intent applied to it the easier it was to break or manipulate. 

Light hid the sigh of relief as he felt no weight of promise settle on him as he finished his vow. 

And then the Shinigami King did the one thing that even Light had never dared hope he would do, he motioned for Light and L to come forward and kiss his disgusting claws. 

Light struggled to hold back the laugh of pure triumph that threatened to overtake him. He had never dared to dream the Shinigami King would let them get this close to him on the first encounter. He had made a whole plan based upon him and L fawning and complimenting him until his ego let them in close. 

He glanced at L out of the side of his eyes who gave him a small smile of grim determination. 

Still bowing on the ground they crawled forth until they were right in front of the Shinigami King who held out his two bottommost claws for them to kiss. 

Light surreptitiously looked on both sides to make sure they were in the clear. None of the Shinigami were close enough to stop them. Making sure L was looking at him, Light gave the signal. 

He counted to five as he pressed his lips to the Shinigami King's claw and in a singular motion he and L thrust their fists forward and Light pressed the button on his gauntlet. The knives were timed to release simultaneously after the button was pushed and the Shinigami King gave a surprise grunt as they buried themselves into his bloated body. 

For a second no one moved and a horrified Light realized that nothing was happening. There was no flow of power like there had been with Ryuk and with a moan of terror Light realized he had doomed both himself and L. In a roar of rage the Shinigami King raised his claws to swipe the two insurgents away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Ill have the next chapter posted next weekend. As always kudos and feedback are life.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be one of my shorter stories but there shall be smut in the next chapter! Also if you get the Harry Potter reference at the end please let me know. As always kudos and feedback are life!


End file.
